


[Podfic] Glory Hole

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Glory Hole, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tetsubinatu's story read aloud: </p><p>"In the cellars there's a hole which is used by the male population of the castle. The rules are a lot more complicated than you might think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glory Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379155) by [tetsubinatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu). 



> For the "anonymity" square on my kink_bingo card. Thanks to themadlurker for beta listening and to paraka for hosting my podfics!

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Glory%20Hole.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 9:27

  
---


End file.
